


Family Forsaken by Time

by Storm_Buji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Fae AU, Fantasy AU, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Other, Worldbuilding, before voltron, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: "Days become nights, and nights become days." His grandfather set his cup down "You can not stop time." Grandfather leaned forward "And yet time does not touch us."Lance blinked "So what does that make us?" Lance swallowed and rephrased his question "What are we?" His grandfather suppressed a grim smile in favor of a rueful answer."That's the million dollar question, now isn't it?"





	Family Forsaken by Time

His Mother Rosaline was five hundred sixty three years old, she stopped aging when she was twenty three.

This was the first thing Lance learned about his family. He had been so confused for years never understanding how that was, he was so focused on it that he didn't notice that over the course of ten years and between moving he hasn't aged a day past nineteen. Hasn't noticed how his younger sister was gone, didn't notice until to late.

His Father was never talked about, he had left just after Lance was born.

This was the second thing he learned about his family. He had been so angry for years, angry at him because he left. Angry at his mother for not making him stay, angry at himself for feeling that it was his fault even though it couldn't have been. He had been a baby at the time, and yet. The feeling grew each and every day, until he had overheard a conversation between his Mother and Aunt. By then something about him was changing, and he still didn't understand.

His Grandfather was a teenager.

This was the third thing he learned about his family. This time however it wasn't any accident or something he stumbled upon, it had been shoved in his face. Not by gradual days either, just boom. Here meet your teenage grandfather. He avoided his entire family for weeks afterwards.

He was not human. His family were not human.

This was the fourth and last thing Lance learned about his family. Everything made sense after this was revealed to him as he was wandering a forest, he got his questions, well most of them, answered that day.

His name is Raeven Lance McClain, born August 16, 1162. To a family forsaken by time, they do not die, they can not be killed, they live through things that cannot be understood, and Lance wishes everyday that he could be normal.

Yet if he was he wouldn't have meet the people he's meet, wouldn't have done the things he's done, wouldn't have meet the most important people in his entire life. Wouldn't have been able to change the world.

Nor save the Universe.

Yet before all of that, first he has to grow and learn. Just like every other person out there, he just has forever to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact I've lost overall interest in the actual show, I will be closing all (except for Eagles Creed and Lions Pride) of my Voltron: Legendary Defender fics.
> 
> The fics that are closed (i.e. Marked completed) are up for Adoption should any of you choose to take the story on. Let me know if you do so I can Tag you in the summary to point other readers in your direction.
> 
> There are some that might be deleted, or orphaned.
> 
> Thank you all for you continued support.


End file.
